


The New Tyler

by Caedmon



Series: New History [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tyler family welcomes a new member, Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my New History series, set a few months after The Next Best Thing. If you haven't read that, this may not totally make sense, but shouldn't be impossible to read. :)
> 
> The usual disclaimers-  
> ~ I don't own anything. I wish I did.  
> ~ Kudos and comments feed the muse, and are _greatly_ appreciated.  
>  ~ come talk to me! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The Doctor sat in a chair in the private waiting room of Royal Hope hospital, watching Rose bounce her leg while she stared blankly at the television. He let her go on for a minute before he reached over and put his hand on her leg, feeling it still beneath his gentle touch. 

“Rose, love, it’s alright.”

“I should be back there with her.”

“She’s got Pete. She’s alright.”

“But she needs me. I’m her daughter.”

“And Pete is her husband,” he explained patiently. 

“It’s been hours.”

“Having a baby takes time, love.”

“It’s been _twelve_ hours.”

“That’s about average,” the Doctor soothed her. “You should eat.”

Rose looked away from him as if he simply didn’t get it and went back to bouncing her leg, despite the presence of his hand. The Doctor watched her for a moment, then took her hand and laced her fingers through his. 

“She’s in the best possible hands, Rose. Pete made sure she got the best care from the best doctors.”

She sighed. “I know that. I do. But I still worry.” 

“Women have been having babies since the dawn of time. A hundred years ago, it was common for women to die in childbirth…”

Rose whimpered. He squeezed her hand.

“...But that’s so rare now that it almost never happens, Rose. Your mum is strong and healthy. She’ll be fine.”

She just nodded, her lips in a tight line, and looked back to the television, showing some cooking show. The Doctor followed her gaze and tried to get interested in the best way to make chicken marsala, something he may have been interested in any other time. Not today. His interest and concern was solely for Rose. 

They sat that way until the end of the show when Rose shot to her feet. “I need coffee,” she announced. 

He stood up beside her. “Let me get it, love.”

“No way. You’ll just get me decaf.”

He gave her a wry smile. “Might do. You’re hyped enough as it is.” 

Rose gave him a sour look. “I’ll get it myself, ta.”

“Stay here, Rose,” he said a little more firmly. “You need to be here in case there’s any news.” 

She looked up at him, and her eyes were so anxious that it tore at his heart. He’d do anything - _anything_ \- to make that fear go away. He couldn’t stand to see Rose anything but happy, content. But here, in this moment, there was nothing he could do. So he just bent over and kissed her forehead, then took her into his arms. 

“I swear to you, love. I swear it’s all going to be alright.”

Rose sniffled against his chest. “You can’t know that.”

He sighed. “No, I can’t know that with one hundred percent certainty. But I’m as sure as I can be.”

She just squeezed him around the waist. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Oh, Rose. I love you, too.” He held her for a minute, swaying her back and forth, doing his best to comfort her.

He thought back to their lives on the TARDIS, and all of the times he’d stalled on bringing her home to her mother. He’d cajoled her, bribed her, misdirected her, and pretended the TARDIS needed repairs multiple times, just to keep her with him out of the fear that she’d decide to stay behind in her own time, in London. But if he had known… 

He wished he had known how much Rose and her mother loved and needed each other. He didn’t know if it would have made a difference; his fear and insecurities had ruled him then. He very well may still have made the selfish decision. Guilt for the things he had done then gnawed at him, and he kissed the top of her hair. There was nothing he could do about those times, they were long since past. He could only be present now, and make sure Rose saw her mother anytime she wanted. 

But first, he had to get Rose through this birth. He truly had no concern for Jackie, he knew she’d be alright. Pete had gone to great lengths to find the leading obstetricians specializing in geriatric pregnancies and brought them on to take care of Jackie. She’d be absolutely fine. His worry was for Rose and her nerves. 

“I’m going to get you coffee, love, and a little something to eat.” She started to protest and he forestalled her. “You need to eat, Rose. You’ll never forgive yourself if you miss this birth because you -”

The door to the waiting room flew open. Pete Tyler stood there, bracing the door with his hand, wearing a ridiculous-looking paper gown and hat set, holding a paper mask in his hand. His eyes were wide, alight with a wild happiness. 

“It’s a boy! He’s here! It’s a boy! Eight pounds even!”

Rose let out a squeal and rushed over to Pete, enveloping him in a tight hug. The Doctor followed, smiling, then shook Pete’s hand. He barked a laugh and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug when Pete grabbed him. 

“How’s Mum? Can I see her?” Rose asked, taking the Doctor’s hand again.

“She’s fine,” Pete told Rose, giving her another one-armed hug and kissing her cheek. “She’s getting cleaned up. You can see her in an hour.” 

“How’s the baby?” the Doctor asked. 

Pete beamed. “He’s beautiful. Jackie says he looks just like you did, Rose.” 

Rose wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and let out a little laugh. “I bet he’s gorgeous.”

“You can see him for yourself in an hour.”

“That’s perfect,” the Doctor volunteered. “Rose needs to eat, then we’ll be back up here to see Jackie and the baby."

“You haven’t eaten?” Pete looked down at his daughter, concerned. Rose shook her head. “When is the last time you ate?”

“We were in the middle of breakfast when we got the call that Jackie’s water had broken,” the Doctor supplied.

Pete looked at Rose, aghast. “And you haven’t eaten since? It’s almost nine o’clock!”

“Been waiting to hear about Mum. Didn’t want to leave.”

He hugged her again, close, and the Doctor smiled at the two of them. Pete kissed Rose’s forehead. “I’ll tell your mum that you’re worried about her, but you know how she is. She’s going to be worried about _you_ if she thinks you’re not taking care of yourself. You need to eat.”

Rose let out a very put-upon sigh. “Alright, fine. We’ll go down to the cafeteria and get a bite. Then I’m coming back up here and I want to see Mum and my new brother, alright?”

“We’ll be ready,” Pete promised. “I’ve got to get back. He’s about to have his first bath.”

“Go,” the Doctor said, slipping his arm around Rose. “I’ll take care of Rose.”

Pete gave the Doctor a curt nod, then kissed Rose on the forehead again. “See you in a bit.” Then he left. 

The door hadn’t closed before Rose threw her arms around the Doctor’s neck. “A brother. A brother, Doctor! I always wished for a brother,” she murmured, and he could tell she was crying.

“Seems like you got your wish.”

"One year after we landed here. To the day."

The Doctor hoped with all his might that this event would take the sting out of the day, forever.

“I wonder if he really looks like me?”

He smiled, although Rose couldn’t see it. “I imagine he probably looks more like a Nahth right now.” 

Rose pulled back and cuffed his arm, but she was smiling. He made a show out of exclaiming in pain and rubbing the spot she’d hit, and she touched her tongue to the corner of her mouth. 

“Big baby.”

The Doctor just smiled at her, indulgently. “C’mon. Let’s get you fed. I’ll even spring for regular coffee now that you’re calmer.”

“I need to call Donna. And Micks,” she remembered, pulling out her phone.

He guided her hand back down towards her pocket, encouraging her to deposit her phone there. “Text them while we eat. This news will keep for ten minutes...he’ll be your brother forever. Let’s go, love.”

Rose stood on tiptoe to kiss him, and the Doctor slipped his arms around her waist. “What was that for?”

“To thank you. You didn’t have to spend the whole day waiting with me. You were supposed to be working.”

"I couldn't have left you here all day by yourself, love. I needed to know you were okay. Besides," the Doctor shrugged. “I’ve some family leave saved up. No better reason to use it than this.”

“Family leave?”

“Well, yeah.” He looked a bit sheepish. “You and your parents are the only family I’ve got, Rose.”

She gave him a grin. “Never thought you’d think of my mum that way.”

“Believe me, I didn’t either.”

She kissed him again. “I’m glad you do. Now come on, I’m starvin’.”

He smiled and nodded, giving her one more quick kiss, then took her hand. Together, they walked hand-in-hand towards the lift. 

~*~O~*~

Forty-five minutes later, when she met her brother, she had to admit that the Doctor was right. He did look a bit like a Nahth. But he was also the most beautiful baby she’d ever seen, and Rose Tyler fell instantly, head-over-heels in love with Anthony Michael Tyler - Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about ten ideas for stories in this series, but I'm always looking for more! Right at this moment, I'm looking for interview questions for Rose and the Doctor. If you have any ideas, let me know!


End file.
